Calendars are normally printed with graphic art, such as drawings, messages or pictures of nature, people, animals, or objects for providing a pleasing appearance to the user when he or she looks at the calendar. This is typically done by allocating a certain portion of each sheet of the calendar or dedicating a separate sheet for printing the graphic art. When a calendar expires, it is normally discarded, along with the portions bearing the printed graphic art, since they are usually integral to the calendar. It is usually inconvenient to separate the graphic art portion of the calendar before discarding the calendar. Thus, waste occurs due to the lack of a convenient way of reusing the printed graphic art portions of the calendar.
Calendars with removable postcards having printed graphic art or messages are an attempt to solve the above problem. Examples of prior art directed to this type of calendars are discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,624 issued to Holec, discloses a calendar comprising a plurality of sheets hinged along one edge. Each sheet comprises spaced removable postcards with one part a month printed on one side of a sheet adjacent one edge and another part of a month printed on the other side of the sheet adjacent the edge. However, Holec does not display a calendar having a complete unit of time on a single side of a sheet. Holec needs two sheets to show one month. Further, a portion of the succeeding month is printed on the obverse side of the calendar so that the front and back of the calendar portions are back-to-back. Also, the graphic art on the postcards disposed below the calendar portion is not visible in the upright non-inverted position; instead, the postcard indicia are shown. Note that when the calendar of Holec is inverted, the graphic art on the postcards is upside down as is the calendar indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,528 issued to Wissman shows a calendar having a series of leaflets detachably connected to a binder. Each leaflet includes a top portion having a removable postcard and lower portion having a calendar. The upper portion includes a border of weakened lines to permit removable of the postcard therefrom. The border forms a frame for the next picture thereunder when the postcard is removed. The lower portion may be separated from the top portion along a scored line when the calendar month on the leaflet expires. The calendar month portion is not designed to remain attached to the binder when it expires.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,738 issued to Smiley shows a correspondence reminder having a calendar in the top portion and a postcard in the lower portion. The postcard indicia is shown on the same face with the calendar information. The postcard is separated from the top portion by line of scoring. Smiley does not show graphic art indicia on the front face of the postcard nor does it disclose graphic art on the back side of the postcard.